Luna, my love
by theperksofbeing-kate
Summary: The most powerful memory he has left. The only one possible to produce any happy residue in this sad turn of events.


"Luna?" I asked, the nervousness edging it's way into my voice, as if the sweaty hands weren't enough."Neville?" That sweet, sweet voice, full of curiosity answered me, looking straight into my eyes, seeing every fear I walked across the smashed castle strewn across the ground of our dear home, Hogwarts. She expected me to say something casual, something ordinary. I wanted this conversation to be exactly that, but now was not the time."Luna," I paused, coward. She looked up into my eyes, not knowing how much worse that made things. I always loose my train of thought when I run head first into those gorgeous clear blue eyes. "Luna, I need to tell you something," I finally managed to get out after stuttering countless times, making myself look like a fool."What is it, Neville?" She had no idea, I could tell. I could always tell.I dug in my pocket, praying it was still there. I finally felt the familiar surface of parchment in between my fingers. I took out the letter and looked at it as I said my next few words,"It's explained here. Cheesy, I know, but-" She cut me off, grabbing the square shape out of my hands as she slowly unfolded it. She was too enthralled with the words hidden inside to notice, but I took a seat under a nearby tree, leaning against the wide trunk of it. As her eyes darted right to left over and over again, I recalled just exactly what I'd written that morning._Luna,Today, I don't know if anything will stay the same. I'm writing this as a last resort, really. In the case that I don't "make it" per say, you should know what went through my head the first time I saw you. You were so unlike anyone I've ever met, which I assume, is something you hear quite often. The fact that you had not a care in the world what others thought of you is fascinating. Now, I'll be honest here only because it's what you deserve. I was scared to say the least, of talking to you, being near you, having anything to do with you, really. Not because of the clothes, the magazine, the jewelry, the glasses (those were always my favorite), but because all-in-all you were exactly what I wished to be. What I'd hoped to be since the day I stepped foot into Hogwarts. Someone who was themselves completely and had people that loved them for it just the same. But that was only my first night with you. When we became friends, I knew. I knew that you would be the one I always fought for. But see, that was still two years ago. Two years ago, Luna, I knew I loved you. And I think all along, two years ago, Luna. _You_ knew I loved you. That flame never fizzled out, I want you to know. I still love you. Always have, always will. So incase I run out of time to tell you today, Luna. I love _Probably the worst love letter in the history of love letters, but at least I was being honest. As I watched her scan the page, reading it three times over, she smiled. She smiled at the same part every time. _Someone who was themselves completely and had people that loved them for it just the same._She smiled just as I did when I'd originally written the letter. It was something she was proud of, I knew that for a fact. She let out a sigh and looked up, searching for my face, before realizing I was on the ground. She released one of her hands on the letter, so she was carrying it at her side. As she approached me she dropped it in my lap."Read it out loud," She kept both of her hands at her sides, standing almost over me as she spoke. I looked at the letter, then at her, then back to the letter taking a deep breath. I did as she asked and looked to her face when I spoke the words I knew she would smile at, but her mouth stayed in one solid line. I went along reading and as I got to the very last line, I looked up to see her face. A smile. The whole time, she'd been smiling at _I love you._There was a long pause of silence. She looked at me as if I were the only one to have ever shown interest in her, and I looked at her as if everything was too good to be true. "I never knew, Neville," She'd broken it. I wrinkled my forehead, not quite understanding. "All this time, I never knew, why didn't you tell me?" She'd taken a seat cross-legged across from me."I... I didn't think you would care," I said this as if it were the most obvious thing, and she let out a small laugh. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, almost insulted."I always care, Neville," As she said this she took back the letter, softly grazing my hand. "Always have, always will," She added with a warm smile, looking down at the piece of paper, folding it back up and placing it in her own all this time, this is the memory I choose to relive. The strongest, most powerful memory I have. Luna, my love, I know you're up there, looking down on me. Luna, I want you to know I never stopped loving you. I don't think I _could_ ever stop. I'll see you someday soon, and we can pick up where we left off. I miss you, Luna. I wish you were here.


End file.
